A Spy Never Gets a Break
by CuteDoesntWinGames
Summary: Gallagher and Blackthorne never exchanged. The girls go on a vacation to Virginia Beach for the summer before their senior year! They meet a group of suspicious boys. What will happen? Will the COC get them? Because a spy never gets a break. Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first FanFic and I'm really excited! I hope you like it and if you have any questions, comments, or criticism, please review! Enjoy!**

Cammie POV:

"Students of Gallagher Academy," my mom was saying at the closing ceremony, "We all hope you have a wonderful vacation and will be able to execute all that you have learned this year during the summer because how long will you strive?"

All of the students replied, "For all the days of our lives."

My mom smiled, "Have a great summer and we will see you all next year. You are dismissed."

Everyone cheered. Summer was finally here and next year, I will be a senior! I turned to Bex, Liz, and Macey and they all were smiling as widely as I was. We all ran to each other and had a huge group hug. When we finally let go, we walked back to our room to pack up our bags. Bex and I were the first ones to pack up all of our stuff, but Macey took them back, basically through everything out, and picked out new clothes for us.

"You guys can't expect me to go around with you two looking like…this!" she said in disgust. Bex and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes and Macey repacked for us.

She and Liz took the longest to pack up. Liz was going around the room picking up electronic devices, some of which I had no clue what they were. After Macey repacked our stuff, she went into the bathroom and started taking out all of the makeup supplies, which took about 10 minutes. Then, she continued packing all of her clothes. Bex and I looked at each other, grinned and shook our heads waiting patiently for Macey and Liz to finish.

When Liz and Macey were finally finished packing, we put all of our luggage in the van and headed back inside. It was about 5:00 pm, just in time for our last dinner before we left. We all headed to the cafeteria, got dinner, and sat down at our table.

"I can't believe we're going to be seniors next year!" Bex exclaimed.

"I know! It seemed like just yesterday we were in 7th grade learning how to kill a man with our bare hands," Liz added in her southern belle accent. Everyone sighed at the thought, except Macey who hadn't learned how to do that since she came in high school.

"You know what I want most out of our trip? To actually meet a cute guy," Macey said changing the subject. We all stared at her with some silence between us for a couple minutes.

"I mean, come on guys. We are going to be SENIORS next year and none of us has a boyfriend," she added. We all continued to stare at her. She rolled her eyes at us and she resumed eating her dinner.

"Mace, it's not that we don't want to have boyfriends," I stated, "It's just that we don't have any time, we need to focus on our future instead of boys, and it would be too dangerous." I looked at Liz and Bex who were eating their dinner, but were nodding the whole time. Macey shrugged and picked up her plate and went back for seconds.

Just as I was about to finish my plate, my mom came over to the table.

"Hi Bex. Hi Liz," my mom said in her motherly voice, not her headmistress voice.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan," they replied.

My mom smiled and then looked at me, "Cammie, can I talk to you in private."

I looked at my friends and gave them a look that said I'll be right back. They nodded and went to get seconds. I got up and followed my mom. We walked in silence as she took me to a hallway. She placed her hand on one of the walls and then it opened and she motioned for me to enter. I had known about this secret passage since 8th grade.

Once we got inside she looked at me with a smile, but I could feel that she was tense. "Cammie, are you excited for your trip?" she asked with a bit of nervousness in her tone.

"Yeah," I replied suspiciously, "I am. So is everyone else…"

"That's good." Even though it was almost pitch black, I could tell she was staring at the ground when she said that.

"Uh, what was it you wanted to say to me?"

"Oh, yeah. Um…Cammie," Oh boy, she's getting into her serious voice, "I know I've told you this a million times before, but I need you to be extremely careful while you are there. Not just because you're my daughter, but also because you are a spy. The COC could be anywhere and anyone and you are at the top of your list. I need you to always be with your friends and bring equipment as well."

"I know mom," I said in an annoyed little girl voice, but I knew she was doing it because she loved me, "I'll be safe and call you every night."

"Good," she responded in a much more relieved tone than when we first got here, "And you have to watch out for your friends, too. Both of Bex's parents were top spies, Liz is a genius, and Macey's dad is in politics, sure to draw attention." I nodded and she added, "Now, I think it's time for you to go. You're holding up your friends."

"And I wonder whose fault that is?" I smiled.

"Just go and have a good time!" She yelled/laughed at me.

I gave my mom a hug and left the passage. I ran back into the cafeteria and found Bex, Liz, and Macey were just finished their seconds. I sat down and waited for them to finish. When they did, we went out the front of the school and got into the van. Since everything was already packed in the car, we could immediately get on the road. We all got in, Bex driving, me in the passenger seat, Macey behind Bex, and Liz behind me. I looked in the rearview mirror and I saw Macey applying another pound of make-up to her face and Liz typing on her computer, probably hacking into the resort's system trying to upgrade our rooms.

During the ride, I was just reading a book, looking out the window noticing different things, one of Mr. Solomon's homework assignments, and holding on to my seat for dear life as Bex was driving. While I was looking outside, I saw how our surroundings changed as we got closer and closer to the resort. It changed from little shops and cafés to highways and traffic. LOTS of traffic. I looked at Bex and saw her getting frustrated at the other cars. I silently laughed to myself as she was just about to honk at the other cars, but being a spy, Bex heard and gave me a glare where if looks could kill, I would be dead. I stopped laughing and continued looking out the window.

We were just passing Richmond. I looked at all of the buildings in the city, for what I could see from the highway. I've seen it before, but it especially looked beautiful at night with all the lights illuminating the city. As I lost my view of the city when we entered a tunnel, I checked my internal clock: 7:47. Great. We still had another hour and a half to go. I might as well go to sleep…

Bex POV:

I absolutely HATE TRAFFIC! It's the most annoying thing ever. I tried to go in between other cars, but they just honked at me. Well, two can play at that game. Just as I was about to honk at them, I heard Cammie laughing and gave her my death glare. She quickly stopped and continued looking out the window.

I looked in my rearview mirror and saw that Macey had finally finished putting on makeup and fell asleep. Liz was still typing on her computer hacking into who-knows-what. I was too focused on the road and annoying drivers to think clearly, which is not a good quality for a spy.

Once we got passed the Richmond traffic, driving became a whole lot easier. I saw that Cammie had fallen asleep, Macey was still asleep, and Liz looked like she was reading the encyclopedia. She is such a nerd, but I love her! My internal clock said it was 7:49. We were about half way there. Let's see if we can get there in less than an hour and a half. I grinned. I just have to wait until Liz goes to sleep.

Liz POV:

As soon as I got in the van I pulled out my laptop and got into the resort system. I had to make sure that we got the best two 2-bedroom suites that had a connecting door with an ocean view. We originally got rooms that were separate and of lesser value, so it didn't look like we were extremely rich or snobby. I hacked into the system, got through the firewall (they really need to amp up their security system), moved the group of people of whom we were taking their room, and moved them into "ours".

I finished in about ten minutes and admired the work that I had done. While I was moving the reservations around, I noticed something strange about the group who had the rooms we stole. I looked more closely into their profiles and saw that they had put in fake (a unit we have in the spy research field). It appeared to be a group of work friends, but after doing some research, I found out that they were teenage guys, around the same age as us. Their names were Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Nicolas Walker. No pictures were provided, and strangely, I couldn't find where they went to school.

I'll have to look more closely later. I closed my laptop and looked outside. It was pitch black out, besides for the road lights. I got out the encyclopedia and started reading. After awhile, I got tired and put the book away. I saw that Macey and Cammie were asleep. I might as well go to sleep for the rest of the trip.

**How'd you like it? Please review! And for those who have already read this, my story didn't seem to be working, so this I re-uploaded it so it could work again. Sorry for the confusion if you were! I'll try to update everyweek.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! SUPERBOWL SUNDAY! Woohoo! Who are you routing for? Vote on my poll on my profile. For those who reviewed, I tried my best to incorporate what you wanted. I hope I did okay. Please review! Your reviews and criticism (good and bad) make me a better writer. Enjoy!**

Zach POV

"Students of Blackthorne Academy," Dr. Steve was saying at the closing ceremony, "I hope you all have an excellent summer vacation! We can't wait until all of you return next year and congratulations to our graduating seniors!" Everyone clapped for them. I looked at my friends and we were thinking the same thing: that's going to be us next year. We all grinned, well, I smirked, and returned our attention to Dr. Steve.

"I know you are going to do an excellent job working for the CIA. On that note, you are all dismissed. Have an excellent vacation!" Wow, he says excellent a lot. We all stood up, clapped for the seniors one last time, and left the auditorium. Grant, Jonas, Nick, and I went back to our room. I fell on my bed and loosened my tie. The other guys did the same. We were all exhausted from the ceremony and the huge party that the junior class had last night. We held it in the auditorium with a DJ, strobe lights, and everything. The party lasted until 11:00 by Dr. Steve's orders, but most of the class came back to our room and continued the party until about two in the morning. Our room was still trashed with streamers and empty soda cans, but we were all too exhausted to clean any of it up.

I finally got up, got some fresh clothes, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt good and it woke me up a little bit. When I got out, I dried off, changed, and left the bathroom to see that the guys had fallen asleep on their beds. I shook my head laughing silently to myself, and started picking up all the trash. Just as I was about to pick up the last of the trash, Grant woke up. He sat up on his bed, stretched out his arms and yawned. He saw that all the trash was picked up and smiled.

"What a convenient time to wake up Grant," I said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm an expert on timing," he grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes and put the trash bag out in the hallway. When I cam back in, he was in the shower and Jonas and Nick were just waking up. I decided to take this time to start packing for the vacation we were all going on tomorrow. I got my bag and put in a few t-shirts, shorts, and bathing suits. I also put in a few comms units and a handful of napotine patches. As a spy, you have to be prepared for anything, even if you are on vacation. Nick and Jonas followed my lead and packed the same things, except Jonas packed the majority of his bag with electronics. I laughed as I saw him literally sitting on his bag to try and fit everything in.

Once Grant came out of the shower, Nick took his turn and went in. Grant saw that we all packed and did the same. My internal clock said that it was 6:34. We had 26 minutes until dinner. Since I was finished packing and had nothing else to do, I laid down on my bed decided to take a quick nap…

"Zach. Zacchhh. ZACH GET UP!" I sprang up out of my bed and saw my friends laughing at me. I frowned and got back in bed.

"Zach, it's time for dinner," I heard Jonas say in a much less demanding tone. I got up and stared at my friends.

"You know, there are other ways of waking me up than screaming in my face!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Grant asked. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. We all left out room and headed for the cafeteria. We ate our dinner and returned to our room. I laid down on my bed with my legs propped up while Jonas sat at the desk looking at something on the computer while Grant and Nick were sitting on their own beds throwing a football.

"Jonas, what types of rooms do we have?"

"We have a two room suite with an ocean view." I nodded to myself satisfied with his answer.

"Maybe we'll meet some cute girls," Nick said nonchalantly. Jonas, Grant, and I just stared at him a little in shock by his statement, but gave a slight nod in agreement. I looked at the clock hanging on our wall: 9:57.

"Hey, guys. We should probably go to bed now, we have an early start tomorrow." They nodded and I grabbed some shorts, changed in the bathroom, and got into bed. As they did the same, I started thinking about Nick's comment. Maybe we will meet some cute girls. I shrugged off the thought and nodded off to sleep.

Cammie POV

"Cammie. We're almost there," Liz whispered softly to me.

I slowly sat up in the van, stretched out my arms and looked out the window. It was dark out, but I could still see that we were driving into the resort at Virginia Beach. We pulled up in front of the entrance and got out of the car. I took one look and the one word I thought of was: beautiful. The driveway up to the entrance was stone, there was a huge chandelier hanging above us connected to the portico, and there were 8-foot tall, arched glass doors. Once we came to a stop, the valets opened each of our doors and took out our luggage.

"Welcome to Sand Dollar Resort," one of the valets spoke to us. I looked at his nametag and saw that his name was Jason.

"Thank you, Jason," we all replied. I looked at Macey and she gave me the hopeful look in her eyes along with a cheesy smile. I rolled my eye and looked back at Jason. He had light brown hair with sea blue eyes. When he smiled, I noticed all of his teeth were perfectly straight and were pearl white. His uniform, along with the other valets, were white shorts with a blue belt, a white golf shirt with their logo on it, and they all wore different types of tennis shoes, but they were all mainly white.

The valets closed our doors behind us and in under a minute, they had our entire luggage on several luggage carts. One of the valets drove the van away to the underground parking garage while the others went back to their stations. "We hope you have a wonderful time here at Sand Dollar Resort and Virginia Beach," Jason said before we went inside, "And feel free to ask us about anything." "Oh, we will," Macey replied while batting her eyelashes. I elbowed her in the stomach trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. She grunted a little bit, but only loud enough for a spy to hear and she didn't make direct eye contact at me. She was becoming a really great spy.

We went inside the tall glass doors and the lobby was twice as beautiful inside as it was outside. The floors were made of marble, there were at least 5 chandeliers, and there was a circular water fountain in the center of the lobby. We walked over to the concierge who looked up at us and gave us a big smile, "How can I help you?" she asked. Liz took over from there saying, "We're checking in under Sutton."

Liz POV

"How may I help you?" the concierge lady asked us with a big smile on her face. "We're checking in under Sutton," I replied. She continued to smile as she was looking on her computer. When she found our reservation, she took four cards and swiped them on the card swipe reader and handed them to each of us.

"You have a two room suite, rooms 936 and 937. I will send your baggage up with some of our bell hops and if you lose any of these cards, feel free to come and ask me for a new one."

"Thank you," we all said in unison.

"Your welcome and enjoy your stay here at Sand Dollar Resort!"

We all left and went towards the elevators. We got in, pressed the number 9, and ascended towards our rooms.

"Do you find it funny how there isn't a number 13?" Macey asked.

"Well, 13 is considered the unlucky number, so most hotels don't have a thirteenth floor," I replied.

"Yeah, like in that one COW class we learned that 5 is China's unlucky number, so they don't have a fifth floor in hotels," Bex added. We all nodded just as the elevator doors opened. We turned left and walked to the end of the hallway to find our two room suite. I opened mine and Cammie's room door while Bex and Macey went into their room. In each of our rooms were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchenette, hardwood floors, a plasma screen TV and a balcony. The balcony overlooked the ocean, which at night, was absolutely gorgeous.

"This is amazing! Great job Liz!" Macey screamed as she walked into my room through the connecting door. To hear this from Macey means it must be good since she probably has been to many places while traveling with her family during her fathers campaign. Bex quickly followed behind. We all stepped out onto the balcony and stood there for what felt like forever just looking at the ocean and the people walking on the boardwalk.

Our moment was too soon gone when there was a knocking on our door. I walked inside and opened the door to find several bell hops with our luggage. They came inside, put the luggage carts off to the side, and started taking all the luggage off of the carts.

"Hey! Be careful with that! It's Michael Kors," Macey screamed and came inside from the balcony. She took the bag from the bell hop and went into her room. I gave the bell hop an apologetic/reassuring look and he continued to unload the luggage. When they finished I tipped each of them and they left with the luggage carts. By then Bex was inside and started taking her stuff back to her room. I took my luggage into my room and started unpacking.

Mid-way through, I noticed Cammie's bags were still where the bell hops had set them. I walked out of my room and saw Cammie was still on the balcony. I walked outside and stood next to her looking at the ocean. We stood there for awhile just staring at the view, but I knew something was wrong with Cammie.

"Cam, are you okay?" She shrugged, but that wasn't good enough for me.

"Cammie. I know something's wrong, and I'm going to find out one way or another." Still no response.

"I think you would rather tell me now than me getting Bex, wouldn't you?" She gave a sigh and about a minute later she responded.

"I'm just thinking about Macey's comment. About meeting a cute guy." Oh, she's still not over him.

"Cam, there are people better than Josh, and I think you did the right thing. He's not a spy and it would be too dangerous."

"I know." She tried to keep her tone neutral, but I could still hear the crack in her voice.

"I want you to know that if you need to talk to anybody, I'm always here for you." She nodded, but didn't say anything in response. Just in that moment, Macey and Bex came in.

"I'm starving! Can't we just order room service?" Bex yelled/moaned.

"If you want to that's fine, but I am not eating that cheap food." Macey fought back. It seems like they've been fighting for awhile.

"Why not? You know you're hungry! Where would you eat anyway?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to Christopher Daniels across the street."

"Macey, it's 10:37. No restaurant is going to seat you now!"

"Then, I'll just have to wait until morning."

"Macey, I heard that the room service here is prepared by the same chefs at Christopher Daniel," I said trying to calm down the situation. Bex gave me a confused look, but I winked at her and she seemed to understand.

"Really?" Macey asked.

"Yeah, didn't you hear that?" I asked in my best surprised tone, "They're one of the best chefs in town." Macey gave me a suspicious look, but agreed. I ordered the room service and it arrived about 20 minutes later. I got a Hawaiian pizza with a diet coke, Cammie ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a coke, Bex ordered a 12 oz. filet mignon and a sprite (wow, she was hungry), and Macey ordered a chicken Caesar salad with a lemonade. We all ate while we watched TV. Once we were done eating, I put all of our plates on the tray outside and we chatted for a little while afterwards. I looked over at the clock: 11:24.

"Hey, I think it's time we go to bed," I stated. They looked at the clock and agreed, "So, we're going to the buffet downstairs for breakfast tomorrow and then exploring town?"

"Yep," they all replied. We all said goodnight and Bex and Macey went to their own rooms. I went back to my room, finished unpacking, and went to Cammie's room to help her. We finished quickly and we each got ready for bed.

As I was brushing my teeth I said, "Like I said, if you need to talk, you can always come to me." She smiled. Even though I was brushing my teeth she could still understand me.

"I will." She walked over and gave me a hug. We said goodnight, I finished brushing my teeth, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry its late, but I wanted to fulfill my promise of updating at least once a week and for some reason FanFic wasn't working and I couldn't log on. :) Right now is just a really busy time, so please don't be mad at me if I slack a little. Enough with that and enjoy!**

Zach POV

_Beep Beep Beep…_ I woke up, sat in my bed, and looked over at my clock. 4:31. We would be leaving in a half and hour. I hit the snooze button and looked at all my friends. They were all still sleeping, so they must not have heard the alarm. I got out of bed, got a change of clothes, and went in the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water replenished me with energy that I will need for our 3 hour drive this morning. When I got out, I heard movement in my room. The guys must be up. I quickly dried, changed, and left the bathroom. I saw my friends sleepily packing up the last of their things. I packed the last of my things as well while they took turns getting a shower. Once we were all finished we got all of our stuff and left our room. We hadn't talked to each other yet since we all weren't morning people, but we knew what we were doing and where we were going.

We walked out the back door of Blackthorne and got into the van that Jonas parked here for us yesterday before the ceremony. Since Blackthorne is supposed to be a military school for boys, we thought it would look better if we left in a van. Halfway through the ride, we would stop and exchange it for a nicer car a little later during the trip. We all got in with me in the drivers seat, Nick in the passenger seat, Grant behind me, and Jonas behind Nick. I drove out through the gates and turned onto the highway. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw that Grant was asleep, snoring as loudly as ever and Jonas was on his computer. Shocker. I looked over at Nick and he was listening to his iPod and looking out the window. I returned my focus back to the road which was still only lit by the streetlights. There were very little cars on the road, but that wasn't surprising.

I drove for what seemed like forever and the exit for the car exchange finally appeared. I pulled off and turned into the place. It was a gas station and rest stop in the front, but Nick told me that there would be someone waiting for us around back. I drove around back which was a little creepy considering that it was still dark out and there was only one light around back. I parked beside the building and waited for someone to come out. After ten minutes of waiting I shoved Nick, "Hey, where's your friend?" He jumped a little and took out his headphones. He looked around and smiled.

"Just wait." He put his headphones back in and continued looking out the window. Wow. Thanks Nick. That definitely settles the frustration I feel right now. I waited for about ten more minutes and I was just about to yell at Nick when a garage door opened. The light from it blinded me for a second, but once I adjusted I saw the car that was inside. It was a Convertible Mercedes that looked like it haven't even once been driven. Beside it was a man that seemed to be exhausted with bags under his eyes. He didn't seem to be too old, but he had gray hair and some wrinkles on his face. He also had a scar near his left eye. Nick and I got out of the car and got Jonas and Grant out of the car. We pulled out our luggage and went over towards the car and man. Nick set his bags on the ground and gave shook the man's hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. Zellers. This car is awesome."

"Anytime, Nick. It's the least I can do. Now who do you have here?" Nick turned towards us and introduced us, "This is Zach, Grant, and Jonas," we all waved, "Mr. Zellers is a former CIA agent and works here now."

"I sure do. When I worked for the CIA, I went on a mission with Nick's parents. I'll save you the details, but we got caught in the middle of the enemy. There was about thirty of them and only three of us. We each fought as hard as we could, but one attacked me from behind. I got thrown to the ground and ended up getting this scar right here," he pointed to the scar near his eye, "Without Nick's parents, I probably wouldn't have come out alive. They fought all the rest of them while I was lying on the ground trying to recover from the attack. I told Nick and his parents that if they needed anything, they could always come to me." Grant, Jonas, and I were just nodding in amazement, trying to act nonchalant, at what Mr. Zellers has gone through.

"Well, enough with my stories, here's the car. I hope you boys have a lot of fun." He gave all of us a handshake and whispered something to Nick that I couldn't hear and left. We all put our bags in the trunk and got in the same way we were in the van. I pulled the car out of the garage and got back on the highway. By now there was enough light on the road so that the streetlights weren't needed. Grant nodded off to sleep, Jonas was reading a book, and Nick continued to listen to his iPod. That's how the ride continued for the rest of the trip.

About an hour and a half later, we finally arrived at the hotel. By then Grant was awake and Jonas and Nick were just as eager as I was. I pulled into the hotel and parked under the portico. We all got out of the car and were greeted by valets.

"Welcome to Sand Dollar Resort," one of them said. I looked at his name tag and saw that his name was Jason. They closed the doors behind us and started taking out our luggage. We helped them with the rest of it and they put it on luggage carts.

"We hope you have a wonderful time here at Sand Dollar Resort and Virginia Beach. And feel free to ask us about anything." We all nodded and went inside the lobby as they took the car and drove it to the underground parking garage. We all went to the Concierge Desk and saw a lady look up at us from her computer and smile. "How can I help you?" she asked while still smiling.

"We're checking in under Anderson," Jonas replied. The lady smiled and looked at the computer and typed on the keyboard. She grabbed four cards, swiped them on the card swipe reader and handed them to us.

"You have rooms 964 and 966. I will send your baggage up with some of our bell hops and if you lose any of these cards, feel free to come and ask me for a new one."

"Thank you," we all replied. She smiled and returned her gaze back to the computer. We walked to the elevator and waited for it to open. I looked at Jonas and his expression was neutral, but I could tell something wasn't right. When the elevator opened we got in, and Grant pressed the number 9. When it opened we turned down the hall and walked towards our rooms. Jonas opened one of the doors and stopped. Grant, Nick, and I were wondering what was wrong when Jonas turned around.

"These aren't our rooms."

**So, what did you think? Please tell me in a review. Sorry, I didn't get more POVs. I'll try to do it later chapters. And I'm also sorry that it was shorter than my other chapters. Just with my busy-ness and wanting to be loyal to my promise, this is as much as I could write. Also, it might seem a little slow right now, but I promise it will pick up next chapter. Thank you and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Grant POV

"What the…"

"Save it Grant," Zach snapped at me. I backed off and threw my hands in the air as I sign of surrender. I looked at my friends and they were just as confused as I was, except Jonas had a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Who could have done this…" Jonas mumbled, "I put up a bunch of hotwires and firewalls."

"Must've been someone just as smart or smarter than you," Nick replied. We all looked at him in shock. No. One. Is. Smarter. Than. Jonas. Jonas didn't seem to react, but stormed off down the hallway. Zach, Nick, and I looked at each other and ran after him. Even though Jonas is a nerd and took the research field instead of the actual CoveOps, he is fast. He got in the elevator and it closed just as we got there.

"Dang he's fast," I said. The other elevators were going to be too slow to get to our floor, so we started looking for an alternate route.

"Guys, there," Zach pointed at the staircase. We all nodded and started running. It didn't take long until we got down to the lobby. We opened the door and saw Jonas yelling at the concierge. Oh right, we're supposed to be rich, spoiled teenagers. Zach and Nick seemed to catch on and we walked into the lobby nonchalantly over towards Jonas.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but…the system says that…these are… your rooms," she said frightened. I would be too. I've never seen Jonas this angry before. I could see the anger in his eyes as he looked at the concierge. I looked over at Zach and Nick. They seemed just as scared, but something caught Nick's attention and turned around. I turned around to see what he was looking at and saw two girls walking through the lobby.

Macey POV

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…_ I smacked the snooze button and sat up in my bed. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. I reluctantly got out of bed and went over to my dresser, pulled out a white t-shirt, pink running shorts, and went to the bathroom. I changed, pulled up my hair, brushed my teeth and put on some water-proof makeup. It is one of the best inventions Liz has ever made. When I was finished applying the make-up, I grabbed my water bottle, my iPod, left my suite and knocked on Liz's and Cammie's door. Liz appeared in the same outfit as me, except she wore blue shorts and no make-up.

"You're seriously wearing make-up?"

"What? Is it not normal to wear make-up while running?" I replied with a little bit of sarcasm.

"No, it's just….different."

"Well, I'm wearing your best invention ever, so even if I do sweat, I'll still look fabulous."

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

We continued our conversation as we walked toward the elevator. It was around 8:00am, so we whispered just in case there were people like Cammie and Bex that were still sleeping. We got in the elevator and went down to the lobby. As soon as the doors opened, I heard someone yelling. Guess they're not as thoughtful about people's sleep as we are. Liz and I turned around the corner and saw a teenage boy, that looked around our age, yelling at the frightened concierge. There were three other boys, also looking around our age, standing there looking almost as terrified as the concierge. One of the boys turned around and looked at us. Hey, he's kind of cute. He has scruffily brown hair, hazel eyes, and a nice tan. I decided to toss my hair and bat my eyelashes a little. Liz looked at me and rolled her eyes. One of the other guys had turned around, too. He had the same hair as the first, but had brown eyes and he resembled a Greek God. By now, the yelling one was behind the counter and typing on the concierge's computer. He was the only one in the group who had blondish hair and blue eyes and was taller than the first two guys. I really need to learn their names. Might as well introduce myself.

"Hey guys, I'm Macey and this is Liz," Liz gave a small wave, but her eyes were fixated on the ground, "We just came over to see what the yelling was about," I talked in my best normal teenage girl confused voice.

"I'm Grant," the second guy responded, "This is Nick," he pointed to the first guy, "This is Zach," he pointed to the third one beside him. He turned towards us at the mention of his name. He was the tallest of the group, had brownish hair, but his eyes are what stuck out to me most. His eyes were a penetrating emerald green that was hard to take my gaze away from. Since I didn't want to seem desperate, I quickly turned my attention back to Grant, "And the one on the computer over there is Jonas. He's upset because the system put us in the wrong rooms that we asked for." When Liz heard this her head popped up and looked more interested in the conversation. I think I know what rooms they lost. "Since Jonas is one of the smartest people on this planet, he's trying to replace our rooms." I looked over at Liz, and even though she kept her expression well hidden, I saw a bit of offense taken.

"Well, we hope you get yours rooms back, and it was nice meeting you."

"You, too," they all replied. Just as we were about to leave, Jonas rejoined the group, still looking a bit angry.

"Did you get our rooms back?" Nick asked

"No! It was really weird, there were a bunch of firewalls to crack that is not normal for this type of system. They were too difficult to get through," I looked at Liz and instead of offense, I saw a little bit of satisfaction in her expression. "I'm thinking that it's not the system that put the firewalls up, but someone put the firewalls up. They're too challenging for a system to come up with itself." Now Liz had a mix of satisfaction and worry.

"Well, we better get going now, we'll see you guys later," I said hurriedly.

"Wait, what are your names?" Jonas asked.

"Macey and Liz," I replied as we were backing up towards the entrance.

"Uh, okay. We'll see you later." Liz and I smiled and left the hotel. Once we were out, we started running. A couple minutes later I looked at Liz and she looked at me. Just at that look, we both knew the same thing. We stole those boys' room. I returned my gaze towards the road, put my headphones in, and returned my thoughts back to the events that happened several minutes ago.

Nick POV

As soon as the girls left the hotel, I returned my attention back to Jonas. 'It's not the system that put up the firewalls, someone put up the firewalls'. That's really interesting.

"Let's talk about this in our…rooms that we have for now," Zach said. We all nodded and went to the elevators. Our ride and walk was in silence until we got into our rooms.

"You thinks someone put up those firewalls?" Grant exclaimed.

"That's what I think because I've never seen anything like that so difficult to crack before."

"And what firewall has Jonas not gotten through before besides this one?" Zach asked. We all were in silence for a few seconds.

"That would mean that someone _smarter_ than Jonas would had to have put it up," I added.

"But who?" Grant questioned. We all began to think.

"Is it just me, or did anyone else see those girls as suspicious?" Jonas asked.

"Are you kidding? They look as harmless as…"

"Don't underestimate, Grant. The people you least suspect are usually the ones who usually do it." Zach said.

"He's right, but something about them seemed different than most girls," Jonas remarked.

"Let's just deal with this later. I mean, come on, we're on vacation! Let's enjoy ourselves a little bit, and later we'll find out who took our rooms," I added in compromise. They all nodded and we started taking our luggage to our rooms. Grant and Zach shared a room and Jonas and me shared another. I got my luggage, unpacked and changed into my bathing suit. I grabbed a towel, my flip-flops, and left my room. When I got out into the kitchenette, I saw that Jonas had the same idea.

"I guess it's good to take a break every once in awhile," he said without me even questioning him. I smiled and we went out into the hallway. Zach and Grant were there waiting for us.

"It feels good to be on vacation," Zach commented. We all agreed, got into the elevators, left the hotel, and went towards the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I meant to, but this past weekend just seemed like a never ending list of things I had to do and places to go and I just didn't have time. To make up for it I'll try to update again this weekend, but I can't make any promises (as you can tell). I also am writing a FanFic called Operation: Bachelorette with justdancer, so I might be slow on that one too. Without further or do, here's Chapter 5!**

Liz POV

By the end of our run, Macey and I were talking and laughing. We both started it out in silence still trying to comprehend the scene in the lobby with the boys. I didn't tell Macey or Cammie and Bex about my discovery of their names, but for Macey I didn't have to. Just by my expression and placing the pieces together she figured it out. Note to self: work on facial expressions during unpredictable field work. We entered the hotel and found that the receptionist seemed to have calmed down since Jonas's tantrum. We got in the elevators, got out on our floor, and went into our separate rooms. Cammie was still asleep, but that wasn't really surprising. I quickly got in the shower, rinsed off, and changed into my swimsuit with a blue floral cover-up over. I packed up my bag with my book, sunscreen, and sunglasses, grabbed my beach chair, and left my room. I was about to wake Cammie up, but when I left my room, she was in the kitchen popping out a piece of toast from the toaster.

"You work quickly."

"I've learned how over the years," she replied with a grin.

"And don't waste your appetite, we have breakfast in 10 minutes." She waves her hand at me with her back turned towards me like it wasn't a big deal. I leave Cammie to her piece of toast and walk into Macey and Bex's room. When I walked in, I found Bex sitting on the sofa watching TV and I couldn't find Macey.

"She's in her room getting ready," Bex said answering my thoughts. I nodded and sat next to her. We watched some re-runs of America's next top model for about 10 minutes before Macey came out of her room. She was wearing almost the same thing as me, except that her cover-up was more like a sun dress and it was coral, instead of blue.

"Finally you're out of there," Bex groaned.

"Beauty takes time. You would know if you spent at least half the time that I do getting ready," Macey replied while checking her make-up. Bex just rolled her eyes and went into my room, probably to get Cam ready to go. Macey packed up the last things of her things for the beach after breakfast and smiled at me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. And when should we tell them?"

"At breakfast." It seemed like she had already thought plenty about this and I wouldn't disagree. Macey and I walked out of her room together and met with Bex and Cammie in the hallway. We rode down the elevator into the lobby and walked into the continental breakfast room. We set our bags on our chairs and each got in the buffet line. There were so many choices, I got full just seeing them all. There were pancakes, French toast, casseroles of all kinds, eggs, steak, bacon, fruit, yogurt parfaits, bagels, ham, and sausage. They also had orange juice, water, iced tea, lemonade, and coffee. I ended up getting eggs, bacon, fruit, a bagel, and orange juice. Cammie got French toast, eggs, sausage, and iced tea. Bex got pancakes, an egg casserole, steak, ham, and iced tea. Macey got an egg casserole, fruit, a yogurt parfait, and coffee. Once we got through the line, we sat back at the table, and Macey and I told the news of the boys without skipping a detail from the time I switched the rooms to when she and I left the hotel after our encounter.

"Do you think they're suspicious about us?" Bex asked

"Well, I don't know. Not you two since they don't know you, but maybe me and Macey."

"How did they act when they saw you?"

"Like any other teenage boy meeting a teenage girl for the first time." Macey replied, "Besides for there horrified facial expressions, which I assume was about Jonas yelling at the receptionist, they seemed a lot more nonchalant about the whole situation than I suspected, even before I found out they were the ones who took our rooms."

"Are you suspicious of them?" Cammie asked joining the discussion. We were all silent for a moment letting Cammie's question sink in before Macey answers.

"What would there be to be suspicious of?"

"Well, with the fact of you saying they were "more nonchalant than usual" and that Jonas was on the computer trying to hack into the system, I would call them suspicious." We all looked at her in amazement of how she connected all those together. Why didn't I think of that?

"And also, what "normal" teenage boy know how to hack into systems none the less say it out loud in front of, what they probably assumed as "normal" teenage girls?" Cammie has a good point. What boy our age does know how to break firewalls, but be careless enough to say it out loud in front of us. We all finished our breakfast in silence as we let all of this newfound information consume our thoughts. Once we finished, we left the dining room and went out into the lobby.

"I don't know about you, but I have been waiting for a ray of sun since the beginning of the school year," Macey said. We all nodded in agreement and made our way to the entrance of the hotel. We all put our sunglasses on just as we were exiting and headed to the beach. I didn't realize how long I have been waiting for this. Even though we have a crazy dilemma on our hands, I think it's time we take a break and relax for awhile.

Cammie POV

I can't wait to go to the beach and just relax. That word seems so foreign to me since that is the exact opposite of what we do at Gallagher. Summer is my time to take a breath and enjoy being a teenager with the time I have, even though I still need to be on high alert in case of any danger. Once we get to the beach, which is a 5 minute walk at most from our hotel, we find a spot close to the water, but a good distance away so, if we fall asleep, we won't get a rude awakening of salt water and sea weed in our face. We each put our beach chairs in a some-what semi-circle going Macey, me, Liz, and Bex from left to right. The umbrella that we rented was placed in the middle and mostly covered up me and Liz. Macey claimed she wanted a tan and Bex never fries, the total opposite of me and Liz. I spray myself with sunscreen and sit in my beach chair to read my book. Liz does the same, Macey leans her chair back and puts her headphones in, and Bex just goes to sleep. After awhile I look up from my book and see two guys with surfboards who just finished catching a wave. They ride one more big one and then take their surfboards and start walking up the beach from the ocean. I'm still staring at them when one of them looks at me and smirks. He stops, whispers something to his friend, and walks towards me while his friend walks back to their chairs. I'm just about ready to jump out of my chair and give him a full nelson when he just stands in front of me and smirks. Wow, that's annoying. I still have my glasses on, so luckily he can't see the confusion in my eyes.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Not really. I just saw you checking me out in the ocean and though you would want a close up," he said….still smirking.

"In your dreams and besides…" I say as I take my sunglasses off and notice his emerald green eyes. I stare at them for a millisecond, but he seems to notice.

"Besides what?"

"Nothing…just forget it."

"Well, if you," he starts and looks at my friends, "or your friends would like a preview of myself later, I'll be over there," he said pointing to three other guys, assuming they're his friends, "And am I allowed to ask for your name?" he said in his smirking tone.

"Cammie," I say in an unsure voice, "You?"

"Zach." I nod my head and put my glasses back on. As I do this he starts to walk away.

"And remember," he replied, "You know where to find me," he said still smirking. I give him a puzzling look and return my attention back to my book. When he sees that I do this, he understands that our conversation is over and walks back to his friends. Zach. I think I know where this is going.

"Hey Liz."

She doesn't even look up when she replies, "Yeah?"

"What were the names of the guys who we stole their room?"

Again, without even thinking about it, "Zachary 'Zach' Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Nicholas 'Nick' Walker." There's my connection, "Why?"

"I think I just met one of them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I want to apologize again for not updating until the middle of the week, but hopefully this update will make up for it. Enjoy!**

Zach POV

Cammie. Hmm…I'll have to bug her more often. This is going to be a fun vacation. I smiled at the though as I walked back to Jonas, Nick, and Grant. Jonas had a book two inches from his face. Nick and Grant are both just basking in the sun only their backs visible to us. Nick was still a little wet from surfing earlier. I sat in my chair and was about to go to sleep when Jonas asked me a question.

"Who were you talking to over there?"

"A girl named Cammie," I nodded my head in her general direction as Jonas pulled himself away from his book.

"Who else is over there?"

"I don't know, I guess her other friends," I shrugged, "But I saw a girl perfect for you," I smirked grabbing Jonas' attention, "She had her face pressed to a book just like you!" I punched Jonas in the arm. He blushed a little, and returned to his book. After being satisfied of teasing Jonas, I quickly went to sleep.

I slowly woke up, adjusting my eyes to the light and stretching out my arms. I looked over at my friends and saw that Jonas was still reading his book, but Nick and Grant weren't lying on their towels. I looked around and saw them in the ocean talking to two girls. Less than a minute later, they came out of the ocean and back to the chairs. They each grabbed a towel and started drying off.

"Who were you talking to?" I smirked.

"Two girls named Macey and Bex," Nick replied.

"Hey, didn't we meet a Macey this morning in the lobby?" I asked.

"Yeah, we met Macey, but we didn't meet Bex," Grant responded.

"Did Bex seem as eager to leave you as Macey and Liz did?" I asked, somewhat in a sarcastic tone.

"Not really, they both were pretty calm, but got out of the water as quickly as they came in back to their friends."

"Uh, Grant could you point to where they went back to meet their friends?" Grant looked around and pointed towards a group of girls who sat in their chairs seeming to be in deep discussion.

"We know all of them except for the girl with the light brown hair," Nick said pointing towards Cammie.

"Cammie," I said.

"What?" Nick and Grant said.

"Her name is Cammie." Grant and Nick both nodded and sat in their chairs.

"Names aren't important right now," Jonas said joining the conversation, "We have to focus on who took our rooms." With all of us agreeing that we've had enough down time, we were ready to get to business.

"Jonas, how much do we know about who took our rooms?"

"All we know is that there has to be at least four people who took them, at least on of them has to know how to get into the system and also be smart enough to put up a bunch of firewalls that are nearly impossible to crack."

"Why would they want to put up firewalls," Grant asked.

"I guess they didn't want anyone to steal our rooms back like they did," I answered.

"Where could someone learn how to do that?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Jonas responded, "I know because I am in the research field at a school for spies, but what we are learning is what new CIA members learn." We thought about this for a couple minutes.

"Were the firewalls on the whole system or just on those rooms?" Nick asked

"I think it was just on those rooms." Jonas replied

"So, you can hack into the other rooms of the hotel?"

"I think so."

"What if you hacked into the other rooms, saw what other guests were staying there, and eliminate them from a suspect list."

"Nick," I replied, "Two things. One, we don't have a suspect list, and two, that would take too long of a process." He nodded and started to think again.

"What if we crawled into the air ducts and found out who was in our room?" he asked.

"I don't think the air ducts could fit all of us without collapsing, and what would we do when we got in there? Wait until they came back?"

"Could the ducts hold at least one of us?" I asked.

"I think so, but no more than two people."

"What if one of us either went through the ducts, went into the room, and planted bugs?" Grant asked.

"I think that's our best option," Jonas responded. Nick and I nodded in agreement.

"Who's going to be the one to go through the air ducts?" Nick asked. We all starred at each other, hoping someone would speak up.

"I think the person who thought of this brilliant idea should be the one to do it," I replied. We all looked at Grant with smirks on our faces.

"Why me?"

"One, you came up with the idea," Nick stated, "And two, you're the second lightest out of us."

"Why can't Jonas do it, I mean he is the lightest."

"We need him to help navigate you and go through with the plan." I added.

"But…Zach, you always love to go missions, why not this one?"

"I normally would, except I would prefer not to fall through an air duct to my death, so the you're best fit for the bill." A new level of terror fell upon his face after what I said.

"Don't worry Grant, you will be completely safe and if you need back-up, Zach or Nick will help." Grant calmed down a bit, but still had an expression of worry.

"Well, if we're going to do this, we should probably head back to the hotel." Nick said. We all agreed and packed up our stuff. Just as we were leaving I turned around and saw Cammie looking at me. I gave her my signature smirk, which only led her to roll her eyes, and turn back around in her chair. Yep, I said to myself, this is going to be a fun vacation.

Grant POV

We walked back into the hotel and got on the elevators to our, hopefully temporary, rooms. Zach and I went into our room and Nick and Jonas went into theirs. Zach and I set our chairs against the wall and got into our showers. It didn't take long before we were both out and changed into regular clothes. Once we were ready, we went over to Jonas and Nick's room where I would get ready for my "mission". They were all ready too when Zach and I entered. We all sat around the coffee table in the living area while Jonas explained the plan:

"What's going to happen is Grant," pointing at me, "Is going to get into the air vent closest to our room. You are going to wear this tracking device on your wrist so that we can track you while you are in the vents. In the device also has a microphone so you can communicate with us and we can communicate with you while you wear this ear piece. I was able to get the views of the vent throughout the hotel on my laptop, so I can help you get to the right rooms. Once, you are above the first room, you need to listen very carefully to see if anyone is in there. After about a minute with no movement or sound, you can go through the vent into the room. You can place the bugs where you want to, but I need to be able to see and hear everything and also they need to blend into the wall as much as possible. The bathrooms are the only place where you can just put audio bugs. Once you finish bugging the first room, you have to do the same thing for the second room. If in any event where you are bugging the rooms and the people come in, you have to hide as soon as possible and until Zach or Nick will come and help you. Is that clear?" We all nodded, even though this message was mostly for me. Jonas gave me a black outfit to wear, classic, and changed in one of their rooms. When I finished changing, Jonas handed me the wrist device and the ear piece. I was ready to go. I got into the vent above our rooms and began crawling.

"Grant, can you hear me?" I heard from my ear piece.

"You're clear," I responded.

"Okay, good. Now at the next turn, you have to make a left." I did as I was told along with swatting away all the cobwebs.

"Now, make the next right and at the next vent, you should be above the first room." I made a right and ten feet ahead of me, I saw light from the first room. I crawled over and looked down. Table, kitchen, couch, nothing there was not normal. I waited for a minute and than opened the vent and hopped into the room. There was no sign of living here, but there probably is in the bedrooms. I bugged everything in the living area/kitchen then made my way to the bedrooms. All that was in there were suitcases and the beds were made. I bugged them and audio bugged the bathrooms. In the bathrooms were hairdryers, brushes, etc. I don't know of any guy who uses hairdryers. Hmmm… Knowing every square inch of the suite was covered I climbed back into the ducts and made my way to the next room.

"Jonas, can you get a visual of the first room?"

"Yep, I can see everything." One down, one to go. This is easier than I thought. It wasn't hard to find the next room considering that they are right next to each other. I waited a minute and hopped down into the room. It looked just like the first room like no one lived in either rooms. Whoever is staying in here must like to keep things very organized. I bugged the entire living area and made my way to the first bedroom. I bugged it and the bathroom that was with it. Again, hairdryers, brushes, etc. I went into the second bedroom and did the same thing. Just as I was about to leave the room and get back in the air duct I heard movement outside.

"Grant!" I heard in a whispered voice, "You need to hide right now!" Even though I did my best to be as quiet as possible and maintain my composure, I was freaking out on the inside. Mentally I went through the possible hiding places: closet, no; bathtub, no; under the bed, yes! I quickly and swiftly got under the bed. It was a little tight, but I can't really do anything about it now. Not even three seconds later, someone walked into the room. They put their bag on the bed, kicked off their shoes, and went into the bathroom. I let out a big breath, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. I looked down at my wrist watch which was flashing. I touched it and a message appeared:

From: Jonas Anderson

To: Grant Newman

Help is on the way

3:47 pm


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone. I hope you had a fun weekend. Yeah, I don't have much to say, but I want to let you know that for my school, we have Spring Break starting this coming up weekend. I'm going to be traveling all over the place, so I might not have the time to update every weekend. :( But after Spring Break, my schedule has opened up tremendously, so I will hopefully be able to update more than once a week. :D Now that you all know that, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Grant POV

Two words that I'm thinking of right now: THANK GOD. I don't know how much longer I can stay under the bed or how long until the girl will come out of the shower. Under a minute later I hear a knocking at the front door. I hear it open and two people talking. I try to listen more closely over the sounds coming from the shower and I hear another girl's voice and I think….Nick's. Soon after I hear the door close, but no movement from inside the room. Nick must have taken her outside. I take this as my signal to go back out into the living area and climb back into the duct. Making sure that the girl is in the shower, I slowly slide myself from under the bed and stand up. I silently stretch, having no idea how laying under I bed could make me feel so stiff and make my way to the door. I try to open it without making a noise, open it only enough so I can quietly slide myself through and close the door. I listen again and I hear the shower go off. My speed mode turns on as I quickly lift myself up into the duct. Once I'm up, I put the vent back on just as the girl walks out of her room. She looks around quizzically like she's looking for someone.

From: Jonas Anderson

To: Grant Newman

Got all of the signals from the bugs. Make your way back.

3:58 pm

I'm about to start crawling back to the guys when I hear her say, "Macey?" Macey. That must be the girl that Nick is talking to. I decide to stay a little longer to see what she will do next. She looks around and goes into I believe Macey's room and comes out a little frustrated with a stern look on her face. She seems like the type of person you don't want to mess around with. I continue to watch as I see frustration leave her face and observance take over. She stands still for almost a minute when she walks towards a corner in the kitchen and picks out one of my bugs. What the…? How did she know it was there? She looks at it for a couple of seconds and smashes it in between her fingers. As I watch her and think about what just happened, my wrist watch starts flashing.

From: Jonas Anderson

To: Grant Newman

I don't have a signal from one of the bugs. Get back ASAP.

4:02 pm

Following his orders I crawl back to "my" room. Once I'm above the vent, Zach takes it off and I jump down.

"Nice going, Grant," Zach says as he pats me on the back and Nick enters the room.

"Well, not so great," Jonas replies, "I've lost signal to one of the bugs…" he trails off as he intensively looks at his computer screen, "Correction, I've lost signal to two of the bugs. What did you do?" They are all staring at me now waiting for my answer expecting something like "I accidently crushed it in my bag causing it to malfunction" or "I placed it on the wall incorrectly". Instead of that, I tell them about how the girl found it and she crushed it.

"Wait. She found it?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She found it and destroyed it," I reply enunciating every letter, "I've told you that about 1000 times."

"Something just isn't adding up," Jonas mumbles as he continues to type on his computer.

"What part doesn't 'add up'?" I reply, "She found it. She destroyed it. End of story."

"It's not that Grant," Zach states, "It's the fact that she was able to find the bug, well, bugs. How did you say she found them again?"

"She stood in the middle of the room for about a minute, walked over to a wall and found a bug."

"Was she looking at the wall while she stood in the middle of the room?" Nick asked.

"No. The wall with the bug was to her right."

"See. She could tell where the bug was by listening to it," Zach said while walking towards a window.

"Only trained professionals are capable of doing that."

"Than I guess this would be a bad time for me to say that I told Macey we would all go on a date with them tonight including said 'trained professional that can locate our bugs.'"

"You did what?" Zach, Jonas, and I shout at him.

"Hey! You guys told me to act like a normal teenage guy, so I invited her on a date tonight and she replied that she and her friends were already going out tonight and invited us to go with them." Even though we're all giving him the "If looks could kill…" kind of looks, we can't blame him.

Regaining my thoughts I ask, "Jonas, how old did you say they were?"

Without hesitation he replies, "All four are seventeen. Entering their senior year of high school, just like us. Oh, wonderful. Now I lost all the bugs."

"Who or what school would teach them how to find bugs by listening to them?" Nick asks.

"A different school," Zach replies as he stares out the window.

"Like…" Nick and I respond.

"A spy school," Jonas says as her looks up from his computer.

Bex POV

After staying at the beach for the whole day, Macey, Cammie, Liz, and I decide to go back to the hotel and get ready to go out to dinner and explore the town. We pack up all of our things, return the umbrella, and walk back to the hotel. When I walk into the lobby, I get blasted with cold air. Goosebumps rise from my skin, and when I look over at my friends, I see they have them, too. The beauty of air conditioning. Especially on a hot day like today. After a couple of seconds, we all get used to the temperature difference and walk to the elevators. We get off on the ninth floor and go into our separate rooms, with Cammie and Liz going into theirs and Macey and me going into ours. I go off into my room, I throw my bag on my bed, kick off my shoes, and go straight into the shower. While in the shower, I heard a knocking on the door. Must be Cammie or Liz. I got out of the shower, dried off, and changed. After that, I left my bathroom and went out into the living area. I expected to see Macey talking to Cammie or Liz, but I couldn't find Macey at all.

"Macey?" Where is she? I walk into her room to see if she was blow-drying her hair, but she's not there either. I am really frustrated now. I walk back out into the living area and I get this weird feeling that someone else is in the room. I don't panic, I simply listen. I stand in the middle of the room for about a minute and that's when I hear it. This tiny little buzz coming from my right. I walk over towards the corner of the wall, which so happens to be in the kitchen and I see a tiny, clear bug. I examine it for a couple of seconds and than I crush in between my fingers. Who could have bugged our room. I continue my thoughts as the weird sensation still sticks with me. I listen quietly again and find another bug next to the television set. How many bugs are there in this room? After about five minutes when I crush the remaining bugs, Macey walks in through the door.

"Where were you?" I basically scream at her.

"Relax, Bex. I was just talking to Nick out in the hallway."

"You were talking to one of the people who's part of that 'normal' teenage guy group?"

"Oh, shut up. Besides you should be happy because I got you a date."

I can't even get my next words of anger out when she adds, "Well, I got everyone a date. We are going with Nick, Jonas, Zach, and Grant."

"You. Did. What?"

"Well, to tell you the whole story," she starts as she sits on the couch, "He asked me out on a date, and I said that we were already going out tonight, so I invited him and his friends with us." Without even saying a word a grab her by the wrist and drag her out onto the porch. I close the curtains, search for bugs, and thankfully don't find any.

"Macey. We stole their rooms. We can't risk getting caught by them from some stupid mistake. We can't trust them."

"Says who?"

"Says this," I reply holding up the crushed pieces of bugs. She looks at my hand and her eyes go wide.

"Are those…"

"Bugs. Yes, Macey. They are bugs. One of them must have gotten into our room and placed them all over to find out who stole their rooms."

"So do you think they know that we stole their rooms?"

"I'm not sure. I crushed all the bugs, but they could've seen me or us before I crushed them."

After a minute of letting this information sink in, Macey asks, "How could they have gotten into our room without us knowing? No normal person could have gotten in without us seeing."

"They must've learned."

"From where?" Macey asks just as recognition comes upon her.

We both look at each other and say, "A spy school."


	8. Chapter 8

**I seriously can't express in words how sorry I am for taking such a long time to update this story. I'm going to get back in my routine of updating every weekend. Please give me your ideas for the story and any type of criticism you have. Here's Chapter 8.**

Macey POV

"You did what?" Liz basically screams at me.

"For the MILLIONTH time, I got us a date with Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick," I replied while I was applying mascara.

"How could you do something like this? We are putting ourselves into a very risky situation, Macey. We stole…"

"There rooms," I finished, "Yada yada yada, they could find out it was us, blah, blah, blah, it's all my fault. I've heard the story, but we're still going on that date." After I said this Liz had a look of desperation on her face, not willing to be defeated and turned her attention towards Bex, wanting support.

"I told her the same thing Liz. She's not going to budge," Bex replies.

"This could at least give us the opportunity to find out more about them and what school they go to," Cammie adds while watching TV and sitting on the couch, "Plus, there's a good chance that they didn't get a close look on Bex's face."

"Thank you, Cammie!" I exclaim emphasizing Cammie, "At least I have someone who isn't mad at me."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just as mad at you as Liz and Bex are." Bex and Liz give me the "told you so" expression and I just groan and continue applying makeup.

"But, wouldn't they know it was us…because Nick took Macey out of the room?" Liz asks.

"Got that covered. He asked me if this was my room and I said that I ran into an old friend and went back to their room after the beach." Liz nodded with satisfaction.

"Just be prepared to be questioned about your 'old friend'," Bex stated. I waved my hand in the air showing that it was no big deal just as I was finished applying blush.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed admiring my handiwork in the mirror. I could see Bex roll her eyes in the mirror's reflection, but I didn't care. I turned around and looked at my three best friends.

"Ready?" I asked. They all looked at me, and then at each other.

"Bex, think of it like our first real CoveOps mission," Cammie added. I saw a smile slowly start to form on Bex's face, "And Liz, think of this as an collecting data for a science experiment." Liz looked up at the ceiling as if solving a math problem and then looked at us with a smile and a nod.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said handing Bex, Liz, and Cammie each a little accessory, "Inside of these are secret cameras. We can hook it up to the computer and replay it when we get back here." Bex put on a watch, Liz put on a headband, and Cammie put on a necklace. I was wearing a set of earrings.

"Now, is everyone ready?" They looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go!"

Zach POV

In less than 10 minutes, exactly 7 minutes 34 seconds, Jonas, Nick, Grant, and I were all showered and ready for our date with the girls tonight.

"Where are we going again?" Grant asked.

"We're going to the Lucky Oyster Seafood Grill. It's a couple miles from here, so I rented a limo to take us to and from the restaurant." Nick replied, seeming quite satisfied with himself.

"You do know that it is only a couple miles from the hotel, right?" Jonas questioned.

"He's just keeping up with our cover," I added and smirked, "Which I like very much." They all smiled and agreed.

"Shall we?" Grant motioned as if he were an usher, "Wouldn't want to keep the ladies waiting?" I smirked and we all left our room and made our way to the lobby.

When the elevator door opened we walked into the lobby and saw all four girls standing there. Macey was wearing a black skirt and sleeveless coral top, Bex was wearing khaki shorts with a navy blue top and Liz was wearing a polka-dotted skirt with a light blue blouse. They all looked great, but Cammie was the one who caught my attention. She was simply wearing jean shorts with a white top and a cross necklace. She looked stunning wearing the simplest things. Wait. Is Zachary Goode falling for Cammie? I can't. It would be too dangerous.

"Hello, ladies," Nick said as we walked over to the girls. They all smiled and replied, "Hello."

"If you are all ready, the limo is waiting outside." Nick paired up with Macey and escorted her outside, Grant paired up with Bex, and Jonas paired up with Liz.

"I guess this means I'm with you," I smirked as I took Cammie's arm.

She smiled, looking a little bit forced and replied, "Great." We were the last ones in the limo and then we drove out of the hotel and to the restaurant. It was only a couple of minutes, but the girls seemed impressed. When we got to the restaurant, we got out of the limo, escorted the girls inside, and got out table.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"We have a reservation under Newman," Grant replied.

Cammie POV

The waitress looked at her sheet and said, "Okay, follow me." She grabbed us menus and we followed her to our table of eight. We sat down and ordered our drinks.

"What do you think looks good?" Zach asked while looking at his menu in a tone where I knew he was smirking.

"The tuna seems good to me," I replied and he nodded. The waitress came by and asked what we would like to order.

Just as I was about to order Zach said, "We would both like the blackened tuna, please." The waitress nodded and took our menus. I looked at him and he said, "You're welcome." While we were waiting, live music started playing from the back of the restaurant.

"Let's go dance while we wait for our food," Macey said. She stood up and Nick followed. Soon after everyone of us was up and went towards the music and started dancing. The next song that was being played was a slow song. I was just about to walk back to the table and sit down when Zach stopped me and said, "May I ask for this dance?" I rolled my eyes, but agreed. We did a slow two-step dance that I learned in Madame Dabney's Culture and Assimilations class.

While dancing Zach said, "Tell me about yourself," more as a demand than a question.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. What do you like to do?" Knowing that going on covert operations missions would not be an ideal response I replied, "I like to horseback ride." He nodded and taking this chance to know more about who he is I added, "My turn."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm, tell me about your school."

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that," he replied seeming a little bit tense.

"Why not?"

"I just…can't. Ask something else."

"Okay, tell me about your family." Just as he was about to reply, someone let out a loud scream. I turned around and saw three black figures walk into the restaurant. I was almost expecting them to run to the cash register and steal the money, but instead they looked around and when they saw me and my friends, they starting running straight towards us. I looked at my friends, we nodded, and we did what we were trained to do. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend. More inexcusable stuff that I won't bore you with. So, here's chapter 9!**

Bex POV

Once I looked and got the approval from my sisters, I went into spy mode and did what I have been waiting for my whole life. Just as one of the attackers was about to kick me in the face, I avoided the kick, used my leg to knock him off balance causing him to land on his back, and pressed his shoulders to the ground.

"Liz!" I screamed. She quickly turned her attention towards me.

"Napotine Patch! Now!" She ran to my purse, pulled out a patch and tossed it towards me. Once I caught it I quickly slapped it on his forehead. With him unconscious, I let Liz drag him out of the way. I looked around and saw Cammie fighting one and Macey fighting another, but more of "them" were coming into the restaurant. I looked and saw that the boys were staring wide-eyed at us, but once they saw the others coming in, they fought back. Zach, Grant, Nick, and Jonas were all using the same techniques that were taught to us in P&E class. How could they know of these techniques that were supposedly only taught at the Gallagher Academy? I didn't have time to think of an answer when someone approached me from behind, tried to choke me, but instead I grabbed his arms and flipped his onto his back and slapped a napotine patch on him. I looked up and saw that we were the only people left in the restaurant since the other customers and staff had escaped. Cammie, Zach, Macey, Nick, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and I continued fighting all the guys until they were all knocked out or unconscious. I counted and the eight of us had fought off 15 people.

Soon after the police had arrived and placed the 15 guys in several police cars and investigated the rest of the restaurant. When two of the police officers were finished investigating, they asked me to come over and talk to them. One of them seemed rather young and the other seemed to be a more experienced officer.

"Hello, miss. Do you mind if I ask you a few question?" the experienced looking officer asked as the young officer was standing at his side.

"Of course not," I replied, "Officer…Kelly," as I looked at his name tag.

He smiled and asked, "At what time did you arrive at this restaurant?"

"Around 7:30," I replied wanting to sound more like a civilian.

"And at what time did these…burglars enter the restaurant?"

"I think they came in around…8:00. Twenty minutes ago."

As he wrote down what I said he asked, "And do you have any idea who those people could be?"

"I'm afraid not, Officer Kelly."

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Rebecca Baxter."

"Thank you, Miss Baxter. I think that should be all." Just as he was about to leave, he turned around and said, "Oh, and one more thing. Do you know who knocked out all these guys?"

I looked back at my friends, who by then were talking to other police officers. I didn't know whether or not to lie, but considering that we were the only other people left in the restaurant and saying 'I don't know' would not be a very believable response I replied, "We did."

Officer Kelly went wide-eyed for a second, but then quickly returned to his normal expression. "Well, next time be sure to call the police as soon as possible. You could have seriously gotten hurt."

"Will do, Officer Kelly." He smiled and walked back to his police car. The younger police officer started walking towards him, but turned around and asked me, "How'd you do it?"

I was a little surprised, but did my best to not show it and replied, "Our parents believe in teaching us self-defense techniques, Officer…Taylor."

"I have to learn some of those techniques."

I laughed and he smiled. He was turning around just as I said, "Oh, and Officer Taylor." He turned around. "Can you possibly make sure our names don't go public? We wouldn't want our parents to know about what had happened or else they would probably call us back early from vacation."

"No problem, Miss. Baxter." He smiled and walked towards the police cars.

I turned around and walked back to my friends who were finished being questioned as well. We looked at each other and then at the boys.

Soon after Nick said, "Limo's here." And on that cue we walked out of the restaurant, into the limo, and didn't say a word on the entire ride back to the hotel.

"It seems like we all have some explaining to do," Macey said as we all walked back into the boys hotel room. Cammie, Liz, Macey, and I already expected this since we've known that they go to a spy school ever since the bug incident, but the boys probably didn't expect it. If they did, they are doing a good job of hiding it, well, except for Jonas.

"How did you…Where did you…" he started, but couldn't find the words.

"How did you learn to do that?" Grant asked.

"You haven't already figured it out?" Cammie replied. Nick, Jonas, and Grant all shared the same confused expression.

"Cause we sure found out about you," I added, "After the bug incident." Nick's, Jonas', and Grant's eyes all went wide

"You were the ones who…" Nick started to say.

"Yes. We were the ones who stole your room, and I was the one who found your bugs." Liz looked at me with a scared expression as if I told them the most top secret thing in the world.

"It's fine Liz. They were bound to find out sometime." The three boys expressions were still all in shock, but this time a little bit with defeat. Zach was the only one who kept the same neutral expression the entire time.

"I think it's time we should go, but thank you for the dinner. It was very…enjoyable," Macey said.

As we were walking out the door Zach asked, "Is there anything else you know that you haven't told us?"

I replied, "If it isn't in plain sight, we know that you all go to a spy school." And on that note, I closed their door and Cammie, Liz, Macey, and I walked back to our rooms to get ready for bed.

Zach POV

"How could they have…Where could they have…" Jonas kept mumbling to himself.

"Jonas, Bex found the bugs with just her hearing alone. They all could fight those guys that came into a restaurant. They all found out who we are, partially. They're spies. They go to a spy school. We shouldn't have expected anything less."

"We should've just given them our biography's. It would've made things a whole lot easier," Nick said exasperated.

"They've been suspicious of us the whole time guys. Besides…"

"Besides what, Zach," Grant said in a tone that was so fierce I never would've expected it from him, "They found out who we are. That's too much for any of us to lose. If anyone from Blackthorne found out…"

"But they won't," I replied. Grant gave me a confused look. "The girls said we go to a 'spy' school. Do we go to a spy school?" They all looked at me and shook their heads. "See, they don't know everything."

"But they do know something, And we can't afford them to know everything." Jonas said.

"And we won't let them," I replied. Everyone seemed to get less tense at that moment and everything almost seemed…normal.

"Now guys, I hate that I have to remind you, but we are on vacation." Grant said. And he's right. At this time next year we will probably be recruited into the CIA or another organization. This is our last chance to enjoy our summer as friends before the workforce takes over our lives. It's time now to actually have some fun without any worries…I hope.


End file.
